1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a label producing apparatus for producing a label to be used affixed to a target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known label producing apparatuses configured to produce labels. In this label producing apparatus (tape printing apparatus) of prior art, a cartridge (tape cassette) around which a label tape (tape) is wound into a roll shape is mounted. Preferred printing is performed by printing device (a thermal head) provided to the label producing apparatus on the tape fed out from the roll inside the cartridge, thereby forming a label tape with print. Subsequently, the tag label tape with print is cut at a preferred length by a cutting mechanism, thereby generating a label with print. The generated label is discharged to the outside of the apparatus by a tape discharging mechanism positioned further on the downstream side in the transport direction than the cutting mechanism.
The cutting mechanism at this time comprises a movable blade capable of advancing and retreating with respect to the transport path of the tape by the driving force of a cutter motor, and a fixed blade provided on the side opposite the movable blade with the tape transport path therebetween. Further, the tape discharging mechanism comprises a driving roller that is driven by the rotational driving force of the tape discharging motor, and a driven roller (pressure roller) for inserting a label between itself and the driving roller and discharging the label.
According to the above prior art, two motors, a motor (cutter motor) for driving a movable blade of a cutting mechanism and a motor (tape discharging motor) for driving a driving roller of the tape discharging mechanism, are provided separately. As a result, the number of motors increases, leading to an increased size and weight of the overall apparatus.